


Иногда

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Говорить Хиоко правду слишком легко и приятно. Можно даже привыкнуть.





	Иногда

Иногда он думает, как она выглядела бы, если б родилась птицей, а не человеком. Не голубем, конечно, нет — величественным ястребом, не меньше, или быстрым соколом, может, даже орлицей. Коричневые перья на её огромных сильных крыльях лоснились бы на солнце, а гордо загнутый клюв вселял трепет в сердце любой птицы.  
Впрочем, Хиоко прекрасна в любой видовой принадлежности.  
Человеческое тело не мешает ей, как истинному потомку своих предков-охотников, тягаться в скорости и ловкости с их врагами. И порой, когда она сноровисто перепрыгивает с крыши на крышу или, оттолкнувшись от земли, перехватывает врага в воздухе — в буквальном смысле, голыми руками — очень легко забыть, что она на самом деле не умеет летать.  
— Пожалуйста, — Хиоко морщится, прижимая одним коленом противника к земле и удерживая руками распластанные по земле крылья, — скажи, что его можно доставить и мёртвым.  
Её костюм на задетом очередью плече пропитался кровью. У Юи ноет пробитое — опять! — крыло, но он всё равно заставляет себя подняться на лапы, доковылять до рюкзака.  
— Прости, mon amie, вынужден тебя расстроить.  
Хиоко разочарованно шипит сквозь зубы.  
— Впрочем, — продолжает он, роясь свободной лапой в рюкзаке в поисках бинтов и жгута, — насчёт невредимости в приказе ничего не было сказано.  
Он довольно улыбается крикам боли несостоявшегося террориста, продолжая поиски.  
Лишь искоса позволяет себе бросить взгляд на её профиль.  
Нет, орлица, точно.

Иногда их различия всё же дают о себе знать, и не только в смысле «лишь один из нас может добраться до этого окна на пятом этаже за минуту».  
Он замечает её взгляд — хотя она отводит глаза очень быстро — направленный на одну из соседних скамеек, где расположилось семейство сизых голубей с парой подросших птенцов. И вначале ему кажется, что они просто напомнили ей семейство Кавара — Хиоко очень скучает по друзьям, он это знает, хотя она старается не подавать вида — но потом она произносит:  
— Юя, я тут подумала... тебе ведь когда-нибудь захочется иметь птенцов. Не сейчас, но потом, может. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, я не буду считать это изменой.  
Он недоверчиво смотрит на неё.  
Потребности людей отличаются от птичьих, он читал достаточно, чтобы знать об этом. Это естественно при таких физических различиях. Но это не беда: он всё равно с радостью помог бы ей во всём, если бы она только захотела и объяснила ему как. В конце концов, он всегда всё усваивал на лету, а доставить удовольствие даме — святая задача любого джентльмена. Проблема только в том, что Хиоко такого желания никогда не изъявляла.  
— А, — она мягко улыбнулась, ероша его перья, когда он предложил ей это в первый раз. — Ну, мы, люди, бываем разные. Некоторым это не очень-то нужно. Так что не беспокойся.  
О птенцах Хиоко вообще никогда не заговаривала, да и вряд ли из него самого, учитывая прошлое, вышел бы когда-нибудь хороший отец.  
Так что сейчас он смотрит на её заострившиеся черты и пытается понять, где допустил промах, где дал ей повод подумать, что ему когда-нибудь будет нужен кто-то другой. Он надеялся, что этот вопрос они прояснили давно и, несмотря на его лёгкий нрав, она понимает, что их связи ничего не угрожает. Но, видимо, и как парень и как шпион он на самом деле не так хорош, как ему представлялось.  
— Не говори глупостей, mon amie, — наконец находит он слова, которые, как он надеется, окажутся нужными. Касается лапой её руки, нежно сжимает коготками кожу. — Зачем мне птенцы, если они не от тебя?  
Она с секунду смотрит на него, прежде чем сдержанно улыбнуться и отвести взгляд.  
Но вторая рука накрывает его лапу — видимо, в этот раз слова оказываются верными.

Иногда — реже, чем ему полагалось бы, — он вспоминает, что её далёкие предки наверняка были не прочь отведать птичьего мяса.  
Они сидят около костра на краю ночного леса, она с энтузиазмом разделывает пойманного кролика, и кровь на её руках смотрится так же естественно, как когда-то смотрелась на Хиоко придуманная специально для неё школьным советом форма Пиджинейшен. Поклёвывая один из принесённых ею же чуть раньше грибов — часть она оставила ему как есть, часть бросила в котелок над огнём «для супа», — он наблюдает за её размеренными и ловкими движениями охотника, которому не один, не два и даже не две сотни раз доводилось потрошить добычу. Грибы приятно пахнут сырой землёй, на вкус как мягкая фасоль, и их скользкие рыжие шапочки кажутся красными в свете костра. Отчего-то вспоминаются истории о северных варварах, что варили себе перед боем отвары из грибов, красных, как любимое мясо Хиоко, придававшие им отчаянную смелость.  
Хотя вряд ли Хиоко для её безрассудств нужны какие-то отвары.  
— Ты ел когда-нибудь крольчатину? — спрашивает она, заправляя лезущие в глаза волосы лезвием ножа за ухо. На лбу остаётся алая полоска чужой крови. — Вкуснотища! Тебе понравится. Не кофейные зёрна, конечно, но очень питательно.  
— Я поверю на слово, mon amie, — шпионская жизнь, конечно, приучила его не разбрасываться пищей, но есть что-то слишком странное в голубе, клюющем мясо.  
Иногда его подмывает спросить, ела ли когда-нибудь Хиоко птиц. Способна ли съесть при необходимости, скажем, труп какого-нибудь преступника. Его останавливает мысль, что он всё равно не будет знать, что делать с ответом — любым.  
И не то чтобы это ему на самом деле было важно.  
После ужина — Юя всё-таки сдался и попробовал немного горячего, пропитавшегося запахом грибов мокрого мяса, оказавшегося на удивление сытным, — Хиоко снимает с огня котелок с остатками супа и прикапывает в земле, расстилает свой спальный мешок. Юя, не дожидаясь приглашения, забирается к ней. Она обнимает его, прижав к себе, и он засыпает, положив голову ей на грудь и привычно слушая размеренное биение её сердца. 

Иногда он оглядывается назад и не вполне понимает, как получилось, что человеческая девчонка, которой была отведена роль слепой подопытной свинки Ястребов, не только спасла его, но и стала одним из лучших агентов Голубок. И как она могла привязаться к какому-то бесполезному голубю настолько, чтобы бросить всё, что у неё было, и уйти за ним в неизвестность.  
— Юя, — она привычным жестом взъерошивает перья ему на голове, — о чём задумался?  
— Просто вспомнил, как я счастлив быть с тобой, mon amie, — говорить Хиоко правду слишком легко и приятно. Можно даже привыкнуть.  
Она лишь смеётся и в очередной раз называет его вертихвостом.  
Впрочем, пусть он не понимает её, это не главное.  
Главное — сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы она не пожалела об этом выборе.  
И пока вроде получается неплохо.


End file.
